What Can I Do?
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat aku tau bahwa orang yang aku cintai ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Apakah aku harus merelakannya atau mencoba untuk mendapatkannya? Jika kalian jadi aku, mana yang akan kalian pilih? / RnR, onegai?


Summary: Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat aku tau bahwa orang yang aku cintai ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Apakah aku harus merelakannya atau mencoba untuk mendapatkannya? Jika kalian jadi aku, mana yang akan kalian pilih?

* * *

All character © Masashi Kishimoto.

Fiction © LaChoco Latte.

WARN: Probably OoC, Typo(s), dan warning-warning lainnya. (?)

Ide murni dari otak Choco, sungguh. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, ya. ^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! ^w^

Happy Reading!

* * *

_INO POV_

Yo, perkenalkan namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka, putri tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang sering aku ikat model kuncir kuda, memiliki kulit putih susu yang mulus, mempunyai mata _Aquamarine_yang indah membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya langsung terpana, haha, hey narsis sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

"_Ohayou, Tou-san,"_sapaku pada Ayahku yang sedang membaca Koran sambil sesekali meneguk kopi yang berada di meja.

"_Ohayou,"_balasnya. Aku tersenyum, lalu aku mengambil roti panggang yang telah tersedia di atas meja, dan juga aku tidak lupa untuk menghabiskan segelas susu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Pelan-pelan, _hime,"_ucap Ayah memperingatkanku.

"Hehe, maaf Ayah," ucapku sambil nyengir polos. Ayah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku.

"Siap berangkat sekolah, _Hime?"_ Tanya Ayah.

"Siap, Ayah!"

Ayah lalu beranjak dari kursinya, ia berjalan keluar rumah diikuti oleh aku dibelakangnya. Ayah pergi menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya sedangkan aku menunggu di luar. Aku sudah terbiasa di antar oleh Ayah menuju sekolah, karena jalan menuju kantor Ayah searah dengan sekolahku, jadi Ayah sekalian mengantarku, hehe.

"Ayo," ajak Ayah. Aku mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sang Ayah. Lalu mobil pun melaju meninggalkan rumahku. Yeah, _school! I'm coming!_Err… lebih tepatnya sih '_Hey you! I'm coming',_haha!

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di _Yamamoto International High School,_tempat di mana aku menimba ilmu. Ku lirik jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Masih tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk. Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat di mana kelasku berada. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah sampai di depan kelasku, segera saja aku memasuki kelasku itu. Saat masuk ke kelas, aku disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Karin, sahabatku, aku membalas senyuman Karin. Lalu aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, disana sudah ada Sakura— teman sebangkuku dan juga sahabatku.

"Yo, Ino!" sapanya.

"Yo!" balasku.

Aku melihat sekeliing kelasku, mencari pujaan hatiku, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku juga tidak tau kapan aku cinta padanya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya saat aku merasakan bahwa jantungku berdebar-debar saat didekatnya.

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya dia suka melirik-lirik ke arahku loh, haha. Mungkinkah dia juga suka padaku? Bisa jadi! Hei, hei, percaya diri boleh saja kan?

'Dia sudah datang rupanya,' batin ku seraya menatapnya. Dan tanpa disangka dia balik menatapku! Oh _kami-sama!_Langsung saja aku membuang tatapanku darinya. Duh, salting nih! Salting! Tooloongg!

"Ino? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku inosen.

"Kau bertingkah aneh," jawabnya.

"Eh? Begitukah?"

"Iya, kau terlihat salting saat Sasuke—"

_TING TONG NENG NONG!_

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena bel sudah berbunyi. Syukurlah.

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi, Sakura?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Fiiiuh, syukurlah bel berbunyi. _Arigatou Kami-sama!_ Kau telah menyelamatkan ku! Kuharap Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Aku belum siap jika ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Aku akan cerita kalau akun sanggup, jadi Sakura, ditunggu saja ya. Haha. Aku pasti akan cerita juka aku menginginkannya kok.

.

.

.

_TING TONG TENG TONG TUNG!_

Haah~ Akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi juga.

"Ino! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Karin dan Tenten padaku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya. Aku melirik Sakura yang berada tepat disebelahku.

"Sak, ke kantin yuk?" ajakku padanya.

"Ayo!"

Dan kami berempat pun menuju kantin.

"Ugh, penuh," komentar Sakura saat melihat keadaan kantin.

"Iya, ya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini," kata Tenten.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan banyak ngomel, ayo beli sesuatu! Aku lapar," kata Karin. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Yasudah, ayo!"

Lalu kami pun membeli makanan, setelah itu kami kembali ke kelas, berniat memakan makanan yang kami beli dari kantin di kelas, niatnya sih di makan di kantin, tapi suasananya tidak mendukung. Jadi ya begitu deh~

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, huh aku belum puas istirahat! Kenapa waktu itu berputar begitu cepat? Aaa tolong!

"Oy! Asuma-_sensei_ tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini, ada urusan katanya," kata Kiba kepada semua penghuni kelas.

"Eh? Serius? Kata siapa?" ucapku sumigrah.

"Serius! Tadi aku habis dari ruang guru loh, kata Shizune-_sensei_, Asuma-_sensei_ tidak hadir!" kata Kiba menggebu-gebu

"Asik! Yes!" Aku bersorak riang diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Aku mengambil _handphone_ dan _headset_ku—berniat untuk mendengarkan music. Ini salah satu kebiasaan ku jika tidak ada guru di kelas, selain mengobrol tentunya.

"Oy, Sakura," panggil Neji, salah satu teman laki-laki ku dan Sakura, Karin, dan Tenten.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura.

"Sasuke suka padamu."

DEG!

Tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mendengarkan music, aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Serius?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Serius!"

"Kamu tahu dari mana?" ucap Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hey! Kemarin dia menarik kerah bajuku sambil berkata 'Kamu suka sama Sakura ya?'"

_JLEB!_

Yaampun Sasuke, sampai segitunya… kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura sampai sebegitunya, ya?

"Kenapa dia begitu?"

"Itu karena dia cemburu! Aku kan selalu mengobrol akrab denganmu, mungkin gara-gara itu dia jadi berfikir bahwa aku menyukaimu, ah kau tidak peka sih!"

"_Sou ka…"_

"_Ne, ne,_Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku penasaran. Sakura menoleh padaku.

"Aku tidak ada rasa apa pun padanya," jawab Sakura enteng.

Astaga, Sakura, kenapa kau bisa bicara dengan sebegitu santainya sih? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke jika dia tahu nanti? Aku kasian pada Sasuke….

"Jika nanti dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau mau bilang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"'Oh, maaf, tapi aku tidak suka padamu', ya paling begitu."

…. Semudah itu kah berbicara begitu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya, Sakura?

.

.

.

"_Tadaima,"_ucapku saat telah sampai di rumah. Tidak ada jawaban, berarti aku sendiri di rumah. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamarku, mengganti bajuku, lalu menidurkan diriku di kasurku yang empuk. Pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian pada waktu di kelas tadi. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang aku cintai ternyata menyukai sahabatku sendiri….

"Jadi selama ini aku terlalu menghayal tinggi? Jadi selama ini aku salah paham? Jadi selama ini…." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke?! Kenapa! Kenapa harus kamu, kenapa? Hiks…" Aku mulai terisak. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada bantal, dan menangis terisak disana. Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini? Apa aku akan kuat? Aku meragukannya…

Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus merelakannya dengan sahabatku? Atau aku harus berusaha mendapatkannya karena sahabatku tidak mencintainya seperti yang aku rasakan terhadapnya? Aku bingung… Aku bimbang… Aku galau…

Huh, dan ternyata sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi abg yang sedang patah hati. Atau mungkin ini karma karena aku pernah mengatai orang yang sedang patah hati itu lebay? Aaa, tolong ampuni aku! Aku gak akan ngatain lagi kok, serius!

Dan malam ini aku pun menangis sepuasnya, mencurahkan isi hatiku pada…. Bantal. Krik.

"Hueeee! Aku harus bagaimana?" ucapku disertai teriakan frustrasi dan galau entah pada siapa.

~o~ Tekanan. Batin. Cinta .~o~

/plak/

~ To. Be. Continued. maksudnya~

* * *

Yohoo~ Aku kembali! /siapakamu/

_Etto, fict_ ini sebagian besar berdasarkan kisah nyata di kehidupan nyata Choco loh. /siapayangnanya/

Hiks, aku patah hati… /3 /iniapapula/

Choco minta maaf ya kalau Sakuranya Choco buat jadi cuek sama Sasuke gitu. Hueeee, _Hountou ni Gomennasai! D"":_

Oke, dari pada cuap cuap gaje uhuy, mending langsung kasih pendapat kalian tentang fict ini lewat review, ya. Gak bayar dan gak dibayar kok. ;) /dor/

Choco tunggu review dari kalian semua, moah. :* /idih/

* * *

REVIEW?

V

V

V


End file.
